1. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to cosmetic holders and applicators. More specifically, the disclosed embodiments relate to cosmetic holders with a plurality of cosmetics and applicators utilizing at least one of the plurality of cosmetics.
2. Related Art
Cosmetics and cosmetic applicators come in a variety of colors and packaging. Users often prefer to have access to a number of different cosmetics in order to have a desired color or cosmetic for a particular occasion. Many users of cosmetics thus accumulate a number of different cosmetics in a number of different colors.
When many different colors of cosmetics are accumulated, it may become difficult for a user to store all of the acquired cosmetics. Furthermore, it may be difficult to find a desired color amidst the many cosmetics. As each cosmetic generally comes with an applicator, the amount of storage required for the cosmetics may increase.